


I Love You So Much

by Mikurira



Category: La ville dont le prince est un enfant | The Fire That Burns (1997)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah scene yang hilang saat Souplier menemui Sevrais di gua tempat persembunyian mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You So Much

Minggu, pukul 10 pagi, Serge Souplier terlihat tengah berlari terburu keluar dari sekolahnya. Ia berlari dengan kencangnya melewati bangunan-bangunan artistik kota Lyon, Perancis, dan ladang-ladang bunga di jalanan yang dilaluinya sekeluarnya dari sekolah. Entah kenapa ia merasa kakinya begitu menyegerakan tubuhnya untuk sampai ke tempat yang di tuju, bangunan industri tua tak terpakai yang bersatu dengan gua kecil di dalamnya. Sesuai dengan janjinya dengan Sevrais melalui surat yang diberikan padanya kemarin, Souplier segera menuju ke gua tempat mereka biasa bertemu selesai latihan _choir_ -nya hari itu. Hanya berbekal syal dan jaket, lelaki itu dengan girangnya memasuki bangunan tua itu, mencari sosok yang ternyata telah menunggunya di sana.

Suara siulan terdengar, membuat manik kecoklatan Souplier mengarah pada Sevrais yang muncul di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mendekat ke arahnya, membuang sepatunya asal dan menatap pria itu dalam senyumnya. Keduanya sempat terdiam sejenak saling memandang sambil tersenyum satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Souplier membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

“Aku sedang sakit,” ucap Souplier padanya. Basa-basi. Sevrais tersenyum, mendekat ke arahnya.

“Kau _selalu_ sedang sakit,” sahutnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu. Souplier bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya bibir itu mendarat di miliknya. Ciuman itu singkat, membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum selesai dari itu. Sevrais kemudian mendaratkan punggungnya pada dinding gua yang lembab, mengeluarkan sebatang rokoknya dan menghisapnya.

“Apa kau menyembunyikan suratnya?” tanya Sevrais pada lelaki yang kini juga menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding gua di seberangnya.

“Ada di mejaku, di bawah buku…”

“Bagaimana kalau De Pradts menemukan?” Sevrais menatapnya agak panik, tapi Souplier tetap terlihat tenang memandangnya.

“Dia tidak akan,” ujarnya pada Sevrais, membuat yang ditatap agak sedikit ragu, “sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu peduli jika dia menemukannya,” lanjut lelaki pirang itu menatap Sevrais yakin. Dia merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari De Pradts, lelaki _supervisor_ -nya yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui hubungan antara dirinya dan Sevrais itu.

“Yeah, tapi kuharap teman yang lainnya tidak akan menemukan suratnya,” kata lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Souplier menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali berkata.

“Dia— _De Pradts,_ mengajar di kelasku hari ini,” ujar Souplier membuat Sevrais menarik rokoknya dari mulutnya hanya untuk memperhatikan dan mendengarkan lelaki di depannya itu, “dia berbicara di depan semuanya dan bahkan dia menyebutkan nama juga… ‘ _tidak ada lagi yang namanya persahabatan-persahabatan itu, Linsbourg-Denis, Sevrais-Souplier, semua nama yang bersangkutan dan kejadian-kejadian seperti itu’…_ ” Souplier mengatakannya dengan mengikut nada ala sang pastor. Sevrais diam menatapnya. Keduanya kemudian diam sejenak.

“Lalu,” Sevrais menatap lelaki di depannya, “apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Souplier menatap ke arah manik coklat yang mengarah padanya itu sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, “aku ingin kita teruskan saja,” ucapnya serius, “kau sendiri?” tanyanya pada lelaki itu berbalik, membuat sebuah lengkungan terlihat di sudut bibir Sevrais.

“Meskipun terlarang, aku juga tetap akan meneruskannya,” kata Sevrais kemudian memasukan rokoknya dalam mulutnya sebelum Souplier tiba-tiba saja melangkah mendekat ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan rokok itu ke air dengan menggentikkan jemarinya.

“Sekali lagi sebelum pergi,” Souplier mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sevrais, dan lelaki yang lebih tua itu hanya tersenyum sebelum melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh mungil di depannya. Souplier menarik blouse yang dipakai lelaki di depannya hanya untuk membawa wajahnya mendekati Sevrais. Bibir itu kemudian saling bersentuhan, cukup lama hingga membuat Souplier sampai harus mendorong tubuh Sevrais ke belakang. Tapi tentu saja Sevrais tidak membiarkannya, tangan kanannya sengaja ia naikkan ke leher Souplier agar lelaki itu tidak lari darinya.

“Nnnnhh!” dan suara itu terdengar dari lelaki yang lebih muda, membuat Sevrais segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum sebelum jemarinya merambah pipi lembut Souplier dan mengusapnya.

“Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Serge,” ucapnya sambil mengusap perlahan bibir bawah Souplier dengan ibu jarinya. Souplier hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata berkaca dengan rona merah muda di garis pipinya. Sevrais tertawa kecil sebelum wajahnya kembali mendekat sambil dengan perlahan, tangannya kemudian menarik dagu lelaki itu agar lelaki itu bisa lebih mudah menciumnya.

Sevrais tidak menunggu lama, lelaki itu segera kembali mencium Souplier dengan lembutnya, mencoba membawa mereka ke sebuah ciuman yang jauh lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya. Souplier tubuhnya melemah, membuat Sevrais harus menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar lelaki itu tak jatuh terguling darinya. Lelaki yang jauh lebih muda itu merasa syarafnya terkejut, merasakan otot-otot lembut panas Sevrais masuk ke rongga mulutnya, menggesekannya perlahan pada langit-langit mulutnya dan bertautan dengan miliknya, membuat lelaki itu mendesah perlahan.

“Nnghhh….” Souplier mengeratkan tangannya pada Sevrais, membuat lelaki yang digenggam dengan perlahan membawa tubuh mendekat pada dinding untuk menopangnya. Tangannya kemudian merambat masuk ke sweater merah yang Souplier pakai, menyentuh perlahan kulit lembut punggungnya, membuat lelaki yang disentuh mendesah, “a-aahh...!” Souplier mendorong lelaki itu perlahan hingga akhirnya berhasil menghentikan ciuman mereka. Lelaki dengan nama kecil Serge itu kemudian membenamkan wajahnyanya pada lelaki di depannya. Ia malu dengan suara yang ia timbulkan sendiri barusan.

“Hahahah,” tawa Sevrais menarik tangannya dari punggung lelaki itu, memeluknya kemudian menepuk kepalanya lembut, “ayo pulang,” kata Sevrais mencoba mendorong tubuh Souplier menjauh, kalau saja ia sadar bahwa kini lelaki itu telah menjatuhkan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada Sevrais, membuat lelaki itu harus mendorong Souplier dengan sedikit lebih kuat agar menjauh darinya. Tapi Souplier bersikukuh dalam keadaannya. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada jaket yang Sevrais pakai, “Serge,” panggilnya secara tidak langsung untuk membuat lelaki itu menjauhinya.

“Sevrais,” Souplier menengadahkan wajahnya yang memerah, matanya berkaca dan tubuhnya gemetar, membuat Sevrais sadar akan keadaan itu langsung terdiam. Kedua mata itu hanya saling memandang, sebelum akhirnya Sevrais menghela nafas sambil kemudian mengecup kembali bibirnya singkat.

“Sepuluh menit,” ucapnya kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya pada salah satu bebatuan dinding gua di sana, memangku Souplier menghadapnya yang kini masih menatapnya parau, “dasar sesat,” tawanya pelan kemudian kembali menciumnya, membawa Souplier untuk tidak terfokus pada tangan Sevrais yang mulai menyentuh daerah sensitifnya yang masih terbalut ketat celana yang ia pakai di bawah sana.

“A-aahh… S-Sevrais…!” Souplier menjauhkan wajahnya.

“Hey, aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa,” ucapnya pada Souplier dengan senyuman di wajahnya, membuat lelaki di depannya hanya bisa menatap Sevrais dalam diamnya, “atau kau mau menyelesaikannya sendiri di asrama nanti?”

“Tidak!” Souplier menarik kerah Sevrais, membuat lelaki itu sampai kaget karena ciuman mendadak yang dilakukan lelaki di pangkuannya. Ciuman itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Sevrais kembali tersenyum dan mencium kembali lelaki di hadapannya, “nnghhh…!” desah Souplier saat menyadari bahwa tangan Sevrais menelusup masuk ke dalam baju yang ia pakai dan nyentuh kulit perutnya secara lembut, membuat usapan panas yang kemudian berpusat pada daerah sensitifnya.

Sevrais sendiri sebenarnya juga sangat menikmati keadaan ini kalau saja ia tidak disadarkan oleh waktu yang memburu mereka. Dengan hati-hati, Sevrais kemudian menelusupkan jemarinya semakin ke bawah hingga menemukan benda panas yang sudah berlumur cairan hangat di sekelilingnya.

“Aaa-ahhh… nngghhh… S-Sevraishh…” Souplier kembali menjauhkan wajahnya, menghentikan ciuman itu hanya untuk merasakan jemari yang kini tengah menyentuh lembut bagian pribadinya, “nnghhh….!” Souplier menggenggam erat baju Sevrais dan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak lelaki itu, merasakan nafasnya terpenggal dan panas. Sevrais juga merasakan nafasnya ikut memburu saat menyadari tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan sendirinya, memanjakan lelaki di pelukannya hingga membuatnya mendesah tertahan, “Ahhh—hhh…hhhhn!” Souplier mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang timbul di tubuhnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mendesak dalam perutnya dan memintanya untuk keluar.

“Ssshhh…” Sevrais menyuruh untuk lelaki itu mengecilkan suaranya, yang malah membuat Souplier hanya bisa memeluk Sevrais semakin erat, mencoba meredam suaranya. Sevrais merasa gerakan tangannya semakin mempercepat, merasa cairan hangat keluar perlahan menyentuh jemarinya, membuatnya entah kenapa tersenyum merasakannya.

“Nnghh…! ahhh… hhh!” Souplier merasa air mata mulai menetes di sudut matanya. Ada perasaan panas yang bergejolak dalam perutnya membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lelaki penuh kuasanya itu. Dan tentu saja Sevrais segera menyadari keadaan itu, membuatnya kini lebih cepat menggerakan tangannya di bawah sana. Ia bahkan kini bisa merasakan otot-otot Souplier yang menegang di pelukannya, “Sev… Sevra… aaaahhh!” Souplier merasa seluruh tubuhnya memusat, melengkungkan tubuhnya dramatis saat cairan itu keluar membasahi tangan Sevrais yang masih ada di sana. Souplier nafasnya tersenggal, merasa cairan itu telah habis keluar dari perutnya.

“Hey… hhh—akuu tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas ini nanti,” ucap Sevrais mencoba mengatur nafasnya perlahan. Souplier sendiri kemudian segera menarik kepalanya hanya untuk menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

“Tidak perlu, aku bawa kain kok,” ucapnya mengambil sapu tangan itu dari kantongnya, ia lalu dengan segera mengelap sisa cairan miliknya di tubuhnya dan juga tangan Sevrais. Selesai dari itu, Sevrais kemudian menyuruh Souplier untuk bangkit dari pangkuannya, tapi tentu Souplier tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu sekarang, ia sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan lelaki di depannya daripada apapun juga.

“Kenapa?” tanya Sevrais pada lelaki itu.

“Kau bagaimana?” tanya Souplier menatap ke arah Sevrais sejenak sebelum pandangannya menuju ke bawah, ke bagian tubuh Sevrais yang ia tahu telah menegang karenanya. Sevrais tertawa kecil melihatnya, ia menggeleng sambil kemudian memegang wajah Souplier dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

“Tidak sekarang, kita tidak bisa lama-lama di sini,” ucapnya mendorong Souplier bangkit, membuat lelaki itu mau tidak mau bangkit dari duduknya. Menyadari kediaman yang Souplier lakukan saat ini, Sevrais hanya bisa kembali menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “apa lagi?” tanyanya pada lelaki itu. Souplier menggeleng pelan.

“Tidak papa,” ucapnya sambil kemudian melepas syal yang ia pakai di lehernya, “setidaknya kau bisa pakai ini untuk itu,” ucapnya memberikan syal itu pada Sevrais, membuat lelaki itu terdiam sejenak menatap Souplier di depannya.

Melihat kedua tatapan Souplier yang memandangnya berkaca itu, Sevrais hanya bisa tersenyum sambil kemudian memeluknya dengan erat secara tiba-tiba, membuat yang dipeluk juga kaget saat menyadarinya, “ahh… aku benar-benar cinta padamu, Serge,” ucapnya mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat lelaki yang dipeluk hanya bisa membalas pelukannya sama eratnya.

“Aku tahu,” ucapnya tersenyum kecil dalam pelukannya.

**Author's Note:**

> I still try my best to write the English version of this fanfic. It's also crossposted at fanfiction.net


End file.
